The Abyss
by MissySassafrass
Summary: This was an entry I had written for a contest, but was unable to submit to. It involves Dark Bella.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight characters, only Sarah. However, I did borrow them from SM and crafted this wonderful plot myself. It was originally planned to be submitted into the "Darkella" contest, however, I am unable to submit my entry for various reasons, but I still uploaded it for your enjoyment! =]

* * *

It was dark in my bedroom, yet I didn't bother getting up to turn on the light. I didn't bother doing anything. Why should I? My thoughts were in a dark place, hell, I was in a dark place, and if Renee or Charlie could see me now.. they would be upset. Beyond upset, actually. Down right hysterical, if my memory served me right. However, I couldn't trust my memory that well, I could hardly remember anything past the beginning of this dark era.

The twitches started. It first began in my fingers, the tips tapping out an unsteady rhythm against the floor where I lay. I didn't even try to pull myself onto my bed, knowing I would just end up on the floor during the middle of it. The twitches shifted higher up my limbs, the muscles in my forearms quivering rapidly. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. I couldn't stop it, nor did I want to. It reminded me I was alive. That I could feel. That life didn't end just that easy.

The twitching took over my entire body. Stronger than it normally was, to the point where I was almost convulsing on the ground. Started gasps ripped from my throat, my thrashes causing my limbs to thud lifelessly against the ground. Normally, it didn't grow to be this severe, but I guess I had done too much. Thuds on the staircase warned me of their approach, but no matter how hard I tried to stop the convulsions, they wouldn't go away.

The locked door to my room was kicked in, and He descended onto me. He struggled to hold tight to my shaking body, eyes wide in surprise, and a bit of drool dribbling from the side of my mouth. His beautiful bright blue eyes were focused on my unfocused chocolate ones. I could practically feel the agony He was going through, palpable to the point where it was almost suffocating me.

"Baby, hold on.. Alice! Call Edward, there is a problem!" His voice was husky with unshed tears, the emotions He was feeling threatening to break through in his voice. I tried to speak, but my tongue was swollen, and I was choking on something, but I was unable to tell Him. I could hear a hysterical soprano in the hall, speaking too quick for my muddled ears to catch the words. The convulsions of my body grew worse, and He clutched me to Him tightly, trying to rein in my limbs so I didn't cause bodily harm to someone.

My chest was growing tight with lack of air. The sudden bang from downstairs had Him and the small female that had entered my room glancing away for a second. His voice rang out, but I couldn't understand His words. I could only assume He told her to go get whoever was downstairs because she rushed out of the room. Seconds later, she returned with someone else, who was leading a doctor into the room.

"Carlisle! She's not responding!" He called out to the other blonde male in the room, who rushed over to my side and checked my vitals. I only know this because this hasn't been the first time one of us has needed to see Carlisle. This wasn't my first time, either. Nor would it be the last.

"What did she take?" Carlisle questioned Him, and the sudden lost of His wonderful embrace had me whining, but it only came out as a muffled moan. My sight was getting blurry, and it was growing harder and harder to even bring in a small amount of air. I was choking on my own saliva, the swollen state of my tongue forcing it to just sit there in the back of my throat. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"I don't know, there are these syringes, but I can't tell what is in them." Alice chirped from my side, her face glistening with tear strikes. My beautiful girl, she shouldn't be seeing me like this. None of them should. At the same time, I couldn't help but be glad. I could feel the darkness approaching, and it was such a beautiful deity descending on my subconscious.

[P.O.V Change] Alice.

I couldn't believe Bella... how could she have done this, and beneath our noses? How long has this been going on? I stood back out of the way after showing the syringes to Carlisle. My thoughts just keep circling around the obvious questions, why and how long? My knees threatened to collapse from beneath me when I realized just how serious this situation was. Bella's eyes just rolled back into her head, and she fell limp. Carlisle didn't even bother checking the syringes yet, just shoved them into a sterile bag, and into his kit, before he gave orders.

"Jasper, call Peter, telling him what is going on, and call your sister and Emmett as well. I'm sure he'll want to be there for his sister." Carlisle quickly swooped Bella up into his arms, her head lulling against his shoulder, and he exited the room, rushing downstairs to his car while managing to call the hospital. Edward, who was currently supporting me, whipped out his phone and started making phone calls as well. They had a lot of preparing to do.

I was feeling helpless, so I started ghosting around the room, collecting the few odds and ends to take to the hospital. A couple books, her journal, and a couple outfits to be more comfortable; they were mostly various pj's. I shoved all of that into a duffel bag that was tucked beneath her bed, and rushed out the door after Edward. He rested his hand against the small of my back, and herded me for his car. Even he could tell I was too distraught to drive.

Was everything that bad she had to resort to drugs? What was she even doing? I was so far lost into my thoughts I didn't even realize we had pulled up to the Emergency Entrance to the hospital. I quickly climbed out, brushed a kiss to Edward's cheek despite the fact that we would only be separated for a few seconds, and rushed inside.

"How may I help you, Ma'am?" The nurse at the registry smacked her gum, glancing up at me with an uninterested stare. I was sorely tempted to smack her across the face. Couldn't she see my distress? I gritted my teeth, and when I went to answer her, I could feel Edward coming up behind me, his hand cool against my heated back and it seemed to calm me.

"We are here with Bella Swan. She was just admitted by Dr. Cullen." His smooth voice seemed to garner the nurses attention, and she stared at him with lust apparent in her gaze. The nurse turned to the computer, typing in a couple things, before she looked back to Edward, smacking her gum.

"I'm sorry Sir, only close family can see her right now. She's undergoing stomach pumping." Edward growled, and it had me shivering at the sound.

"Do I need to call my Father down here?" He growled at the nurse, but she shook her head, and granted us visitor passes. However, they remained in the waiting room until the others showed up. A couple minutes later, Emmett and Peter rushed in, followed closely by Jasper, Sarah and Rosalie. They too, were given visitor passes, and I quickly told them what we knew.

"Jasper heard Bella thrashing, and went to investigate. When he entered, she was thrashing around, and a couple syringes were nearby. She's ODing guys..."

I heard Sarah and Rosalie break into tears, which had me surprised. Rosalie never used to like Bella that much, but apparently I was wrong. Peter took Sarah into his arms, holding her possessively against his chest, and murmuring soothing words in her ear. Emmett tucked Rosalie protectively into his chest, similarly trying to calm her down. I couldn't help but start to pace throughout the waiting room, thinking of the most worse case scenarios.

Edward grew frustrated with my behavior, and eventually pulled me to sit on his lap, clutching me tightly against him. I almost instantly broke down, and started sobbing into his neck. Bella was like my sister.. she can't just leave me...

The waiting room eventually grew quiet when Carlisle returned from the depths of the hospital. He had a grave look on his face, and motioned for us to remain seated when we all stood to approach him. "She's fine. She was overdosing on Heroin, Xanax, Percocets, and Roxys. There was also an extreme amount of alcohol in her system. She was lucky you got to her that quick, or we would have lost her. She's recovering right now."

"Can we go see her?" Sarah sniffled from where she was tucked into Peter's side, her eyes puffy and red. Carlisle nodded, and the group trickled down the hall toward Bella's bedroom. I was in shock, how could she have taken all of those and us not notice anything? Is that where she had gone every night she was out late?

[P.O.V Change.] Bella.

When I finally woke up, my entire body was sore from the joint tightening and muscle convulsions. Maybe I shouldn't have done all of that.. I tried to swallow, and it reminded me of my near death experience, my throat stinging in pain. I blinked a few times when I opened my eyes, the brightness of the room that was decorated in stark white was painful. Why the fuck did they make the rooms white? Why not gray? Or purple?

Every breath hurt, and I was sorely tempted to slam my hand on the nurses button to call for someone, but I couldn't move my arm. The sound of my door opening had my dry, sand-filled eyes twitching over to the entrance, and the wave of people entering. It seemed that everyone was called to see me in this state. In the bright light of the room, the tracks in my arms were dark against my pale skin. It was like black paint had been poured through my veins and it was straining against my skin, desperate to get out.

There was even dark circles beneath my eyes from the trips I was enduring on a nightly basis. Now that my high was gone, I couldn't help the depression that washed over me in dangerous waves. How could I have done this to my family? Sarah raced over to my side, taking my hand in her warmer one, the difference in temperature almost painful.

"Bella baby.. why did you do it?" Alice whimpered as she joined me on the bed, squished against the railing on the side of the bed, careful of the tubes attached to my arms. She gently rested her head on my stomach, sniffling lightly into my shirt.

"I.. I just.. co-couldn't deal anymore.." I stuttered out beneath the intense stares from everyone present. Sarah squeezed my hand in affection, about to settle down in a chair but it was taken over by Peter, and he just tugged her lightly. She sat on his lap, clutching my hand tightly. Jasper stepped up beside my bed, gently tracing the marks on my arms that raced up past my elbow into my bicep, where they finally disappeared for the most part.

Emmett was unnaturally quiet, his gaze hard and focused on me. He was definitely upset with my state. I couldn't stand to look at my brother, and instead focused on the sheet covering my lower half. I was growing tired too. The cleansing of my system had taken it's toll on my body, and I was about to drift back into the darkness of the unconscious world.

Carlisle took that moment ro re-enter my room to check my vitals. "She needs to rest, one of you can stay with her, and switch out during the night. She'll be able to leave tomorrow."

It broke my heart to hear the emotions in Carlisle's voice. I could even tell how worn out he was, and I felt horrible for doing this to my second father. Everyone but Alice left, who was already curled up against my side. "I'm sorry pixie.."

I murmured affectionately to her, and my only response was a sniffle. I felt horrible. Soon after I apologized, her soft snores echoed in the room, and Edward wandered in to pick her up. She struggled to latch onto me, but he managed to wrangle her away, and carried her out into the waiting room where he sat down with her curled up on his lap. The next person who entered my room was Sarah, and she was lugging in one of her plushies. It was her coping mechanism.

By this time, I could finally move my arms slightly, and reached out to hug her. She sniffled, leaning down to bury her face into my neck, and I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, babygirl. Please forgive me."

She sniffled, but nodded into my neck. At least I got her forgiveness, which I was thankful for. No offense to her, I loved her to death, but she was the easiest one to get it from. She had been in a similar boat I had been, but with cutting. Luckily for her, Peter saved her from that trip into the abyss. Thankfully before she bled to death. Sarah pulled back, and settled into a chair beside my bed, curling up around the stuffed animal. It was almost as big as her.

"Bella, we love you.. You need to stop doing this to yourself. You're going to end up killing yourself.." She whispered loud enough for me to hear, and the defeat in her face almost killed me right there. I sniffled, my emotions finally catching up to me, and the tears started building in my eyes. How could I have done this to them? They didn't deserve this.

Sarah turned on the television for me, and I sat there, watching The Nanny with her. Eventually, we both drifted into a light slumber, well, she was out cold. I woke up a couple times; when Peter entered and carried Sarah and her stuffed animal out; when Emmett entered to brush a kiss to my forehead and whisper "I love you, Sis."; when Rosalie came in to change me out of the hospital gown into Pjs, careful not to yank on the IV's; when Edward came in to sit with me until Jasper woke up from his nap; and when Jasper finally entered to sit with me until morning.

Then I fell into the dark abyss that was slumber, blissfully unaware of the real world, and remained in that state until my release date from the hospital. When that day arrived, I was awake, and wired like I had taken speed or ecstasy. I was excited to get out of the hellhole that was the hospital, but I was still in some pain so I had to take it easy. Luckily for me, Carlisle refused to prescribe me any painkillers that were narcotics and addictive. I really didn't need to return to that place.

I didn't even have to go through detox, at least not awake.


End file.
